Mutualismo
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Desde pequeño, Naruto había sentido la diferencia. No entendió el por qué de su aislamiento hasta que tuvo doce años y le gritaron la verdad. ¡Dolía el no tener la culpa de ser rechazado porque él no había pedido ser el hogar de ese demonio! Empero, ¿el demonio había pedido ser odiado? [Naruto centric]
**Disclaimer** **:** ** _Naruto es propiedad de_** ** _Kishimoto así como la imagen es propiedad de su respectivo autor_** **.**

 **A** **viso:** ** _Este Fic participa en el Reto Inspírate en la imagen del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._**

 ** _/*/•/*/•/*/_**

 **Mutualismo**

Desde pequeño, Naruto había sentido la diferencia. Él sabía que no era igual a los demás. Lo veía en los ojos de quienes lo rechazaban, lo veía en los ojos de quienes le tenían lástima e incluso lo veía en los ojos de quienes eran sus cuidadores. Lo vio en los ojos del tercer hokage y en los ojos de Iruka. Lo vio en los ojos de Sasuke y en los ojos de Kiba. Estaba escrito en los ojos de todos. Y dolía, dolía mucho.

Naruto no tuvo una madre que le explicara o un padre que lo apoyara. Naruto no tuvo a nadie a quien decirle lo que sentía, no de verdad. Él creció sin tener un verdadero amigo o compañero porque incluso los niños de su edad lo repelían. Y dolía, dolía mucho.

Naruto no entendió el por qué de su aislamiento hasta que tuvo doce años y le gritaron la verdad. Era un monstruo o, al menos, almacenaba a uno. Dentro de sí guardaba a un ser que mató a muchas personas de toda la aldea, un demonio que siempre era llamado para ocasionar un terrible caos. Y él, Naruto Uzumaki, era el portador de tal bestia. ¡Cómo dolía! ¡Dolía el no tener la culpa de ser rechazado porque él no había pedido ser el hogar de ese demonio!

Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que podía usar el poder de la bestia en su interior; que si se dejaba manipular un poco por ese oscuro ser, podía salvar a sus amigos. Descubrió, en momentos de desesperación, que era útil tener al animal consigo. Y aunque seguía doliendo, lo aceptó.

Lo aceptó no por el poder en sí, sino porque por fin veía a su alrededor y se sentía acompañado. Porque ya veía sonrisas dirigidas a él y al éxito que prometía. Porque tenía por fin una familia con la que comía, paseaba o hacía travesuras. Porque tenía al equipo siete consigo y eso era algo que el demonio no le quitaría.

Así, usando ocasionalmente el poder del monstruo, Naruto trató de ignorar el dolor que poco a poco se desvanecía. Mas eso cambió cuando, antes de que su mejor amigo abandonara la aldea, descubrió que había malas personas que querían al ser que guardaba. Hasta que vio amenazada a la criatura que había estado con él por casi trece años, Naruto se juró ser más fuerte con el fin de evitar que le arrancaran al infame ser. Pero no entendió la verdadera razón de esa promesa; no en esa edad.

Naruto efectivamente se hizo más fuerte al pasar los años y también enterró el dolor inicial en lo más profundo de sí. Se hizo más fuerte para salvar a su mejor amigo y a su aldea, para proteger a los que amaba. Y enterró su dolor inicial para evitar que eso se convirtiera en un impedimento. Como si de verdad pudiera ocultar una parte de sí, como si pudiera esconder lo que lo había orillado a seguir adelante.

Un día, todo ese dolor, que ya cargaba con varias muertes y con varios engaños, salió de sí sin que él pudiera controlarlo. Y todo porque se dio cuenta de que no podía soportar todo eso él solo, porque quizá no era lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a la aldea que amaba, para salvar a una amiga que arriesgó su vida por ayudarlo siquiera un poco. Porque sintió que nada había valido la pena.

Entonces estuvo a punto de permitir la salida al monstruo. Pero el amor, ése al que tanto le lloró cuando niño, lo orientó y le enseñó lo que él era capaz de hacer. Fue ahí cuando Naruto descubrió su gran poder: la empatía. No era el rasengan y sus derivados los que lo hacían tan fuerte; era su dolor y lo que esto conllevaba, a que Naruto pudiera entender a los demás, y lo que lo empujaba a proteger a quienes veía como sus iguales. Siendo Naruto, podía ver en cada ser humano a un igual, a alguien que mereciera una explicación. Alguien al que se le pudiera dar una segunda oportunidad.

Sin embargo, aun con ese saber, Naruto no vio lo obvio hasta después, hasta que se encontró de frente contra su parte llena de odio hacia todos los que lo rechazaron, hacia todos los que lo lastimaron, hacia todos esos hipócritas que lo aceptaron hasta que se convirtió en el héroe. Sólo en el momento cuando Naruto vio que además del demonio de nueve colas, había un demonio que él mismo creó, se percató de lo equivocado que había estado durante dieciséis años.

Pues mientras viajaba al campo de guerra, Naruto recordó la promesa que le hizo a la criatura dentro de él: que pronto también le enseñaría que había errado. Porque ahora Naruto lo entendía: él no odiaba al kyūbi, no lo quería fuera de su vida. ¿Cómo iba a querer fuera a quien lo había formado desde niño? ¿Cómo iba a abandonar al único ser que estuvo a su lado cuando todos los rechazaban, a ambos? Porque Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que no sólo él estuvo solo desde pequeño, no sólo a él lo insultaron y lo denigraron.

Nadie se detuvo a pensar que ese demonio no era un demonio, sino que era alguien quien nunca sintió amor, a quien no le dieron amor desde hacía muchos años. Todo el mundo ninja tenía la idea de que era el kyūbi quien buscaba ser odiado por los demás y nadie se había detenido a pensar que fue la sociedad la que hizo detestable al kyūbi. No había sido él quien destruyó las aldeas; fueron los humanos quienes lo obligaron y quienes, tanto con manipulación como con terror, le enseñaron su equívoca utilidad.

Para Kurama, su vida era sinónimo de desgracia. Naruto también lo entendía y le dolía: a él también le habían hecho creer que sólo traería dolor y rechazo. Y ahora sabía: Naruto también los odiaba por haberlo lastimado.

Y porque Naruto lo estaba razonando, porque en su interior lo debatía, Kurama recordó que ése era su nombre y que quizá valía el que un humano volviera a enterarse de ello. Kurama, incluso bajo el mando de Naruto, encerrado en él y encadenado ante su voluntad, sintió el anhelo, por un momento, de dejarse llevar por ese muchacho. Ése que en múltiples ocasiones había demostrado ser imparable, ése que siempre lo había protegido tal vez de forma inconsciente. Kurama, por un momento, consideró el aceptar su sonrisa como la de un viejo amigo.

Aunque ambos no lo vieran, fue en ese momento de duda, en el cual tiraron los guantes. Ya no había motivos para estar en guardia, ya no ahora que ambos se comprendían. Ya no había motivos para temer, ya no ahora que ambos se protegían. Sobre todo, ya no había motivos para sufrir. El porqué de estas afirmaciones lo tenían en las manos: el zorro y el jinchuriki eran uno solo; la bestia y el humano, también.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **En esta ocasión, traje un Naruto centric. Aunque me esforcé por inspirarme con la primera imagen que me dieron, no pude hacer más que reírme del pie de Hidan y la cabeza de Sasori. Dioses, ni con metáforas pude dejar de reír. Este fanart, en cambio, me inspiró esto. Ojalá sea de su agrado y suerte a los participantes.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Andreea.**


End file.
